peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 December 1984
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1984-12-18 ; Comments *The first part of the 1984 Festive Fifty, preceded by the customary session repeats. Currently, the Everything But The Girl, Jesus And Mary Chain sessions, the last few tracks of the remaining sessions and the chart rundown are available. *Information on session repeats courtesy of Ken Garner of Peel Mailing List. Sessions *Terry And Gerry, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1984-07-11. No known commercial release. *Everything But The Girl, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1984-08-18. No known commercial release. *Nick Cave And The Bad Seeds, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1984-03-28. No known commercial release. *Frank Chickens, #3 (repeat). Recorded 1984-03-14. No known commercial release. *Meteors, #3 (repeat). Recorded 1984-06-27. No known commercial release. *Jesus And Mary Chain, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1984-10-23. Available on The Complete John Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). Tracklisting Session Tracks *Exactly how the tracks only available on Files 3 and 4 splice together is unknown. *Meteors: I'm Just A Dog (session) @ *Jesus And Mary Chain: Taste The Floor (session) # *Everything But The Girl: Ballad Of The Times (session) # @ *Jesus And Mary Chain: Never Understand (session) # $ *Nick Cave And The Bad Seeds: Saint Huck (session) @ *Meteors: Surf City (session) @ *Everything But The Girl: Never Could Have Been Worse (session) # *Jesus And Mary Chain: In A Hole (session) # $ (intro only on $) *Everything But The Girl: Riverbed Dry (session) # *''File 1) starts at this point and continues until end of listing'' *Frank Chickens: Yellow Toast (session) *Jesus And Mary Chain: You Trip Me Up (session) # *Terry And Gerry: Wolfman's Request (session) *Meteors: Stampede (session) *Everything But The Girl: Don't You Go (session) # *''File 2) starts at this point and continues until end of listing'' 1984 Festive Fifty: Numbers 50-41 *'50': Working Week, 'Venceremos (We Will Win) (7 inch Bossa Version)' (Virgin) # *'49': Cocteau Twins, 'Pepper Tree (12 inch-B side of Spangle Maker)' (4AD) *'48': Bronski Beat, 'Smalltown Boy (7 inch)' (Forbidden Fruit) *''(JP: 'There you are, you see, it's not all wilfully obscure stuff.')'' *'47': Echo And The Bunnymen, 'Thorn Of Crowns (LP-Ocean Rain)' (Korova) # *'46': Hard Corps, 'Dirty (12 inch-extended version)' (Survival Records) # *'45': Pogues, 'Dark Streets Of London (LP-Red Roses For Me)' (Stiff) (JP: 'A favourite of my former Rhythm Pal.') # *''(JP: 'I'd have given my vote to 'Dingle Regatta', but this is your chart, dear friends.')'' *'44': Fall, 'No Bulbs (LP-The Wonderful And Frightening World Of The Fall)' (Beggars Banquet) # *''(JP: 'Still the band whose new records I look forward to more than any other.')'' *'43': New Model Army, 'Vengeance (LP-Vengeance)' (Abstract Sounds) # *'42': Frank Chickens, 'Blue Canary' (Peel Session) *'41': Special AKA, 'Nelson Mandela (7 inch)' (Two-Tone) *''(JP: 'Should have been higher, brothers and sisters.')'' *Tracks marked # available on File 3 *Tracks marked @ available on File 4 *Tracks marked $ available on File 5 File ;Name *1) JP19841218.mp3 *2) ff84 Part 1 *3) 1984-12-18 Peel Show.mp3 *4) John Peel 1984-12-18.mp3 *5) J P Jesus and Mary Chain 18 Dec 1984 ;Length *1) 01:03:04 *2) 00:44:34 *3) 00:45:17 *4) 00:15:20 (12:35 unique content) *5) 12:28 ;Other *1) Very good stereo sound at 256 kbps. Many thanks to Peel Mailing List member ray_b2 for uploading this show. *3) Excellent stereo sound at 192 kpbs. This contains all of the Everything But The Girl and Jesus and Mary Chain session tracks, as well as a continuous section of the chart rundown. Many thanks to Weatherman22 for uploading this show. Created from tape SB372. *4) Taken from a haul of 1500 mixed edited radio show tapes, purchased from a Scottish collector by a group including Peel Mailing List member Haze. *5) Many thanks to Tim. Includes an extra minute of intros and outros ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?yrzfuwmdlm3 *John Peel - Festive Fifty Radio Archive *[3] *4) Mooo *5) Mooo Category:1984 Category:Peel shows Category:Festive Fifty Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Scottish Gumtree Tapes Category:Tim's Tapes